


Recovery [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Recovery" written by LtLJ]</p><p>Atlantis recovers after the attack, and the <em>Daedalus</em> prepares to leave with most of SG-1. Part 2 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/455">Retrograde</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Recorded for Podbang 2009 for [superstitiousme](http://superstitousme.livejournal.com).

**Length:** 2:52:24

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 157.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/recovery)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 81.9 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/recovery-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/3482.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/3150.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
